Slendytubbies: Old Memories
Act 1 It was a nice day. Tinky Winky was making some custard. He made custard for each of his friends, he gave one to Laa Laa, Dipsy, and Po. Then, the final batch was there, he picked it up and X/Xavier asked him if he could have a custard. Tinky Winky: Sorry Xavier, no can do. This is the last tubby custard we have today, so sorry. Xavier: But... I even asked nicely to have one! Tinky Winky: Well I am having it! Xavier: No, you are not. I am. Tinky Winky: I should get the last tubby custard Xavier! Xavier: No I should get the last tubby custard! Tinky Winky: NO! I should! Xavier kicked Tinky Winky, he flew back into a wall. Xavier was filled with rage and anger, the fight had just begun. The other noticed and tried to calm him down. But Xavier would not calm down. Po: Xavier! What are you doing?! Stop hurting Tinky! Dipsy: Xavier, fighting is not the answer to your troubles! Laa Laa: I agree with Dipsy! Fighting is not the answer! It is never the answer! Xavier: Let... Me... GO! Po, Dipsy, and Laa Laa flew back into a wall as well. Xavier continued to try and kill Tinky. He summoned an axe and almost chopped Tinky's head off, but Po stopped him. She punched X and Laa Laa and Dipsy fought back as well. Dipsy and Laa Laa: We are sorry that this has to be this way. X: Argh! OOF! YARGH!!! X got knocked outside of their home. Po had enough of X's trouble making intentions. Po: Leave the Main Land and don't come back! And we will spare you! X: Yes ma'am.... X ran out of the Main Land brutally injured. He had lost 90% of his blood so far. Which meant that he had 10% of blood left. He died of blood loss at the outskirts that day. Act 2 It has been ten years since X had died outside of the man lands. A gravestone had suddenly appeared on the dirt burying him. Ghost girl came across his grave. Ghost Girl: Xavier? Who's that? Suddenly, something grabbed her hands, her eyes turned red, and she chanted something 6 times in a row. Ghost Girl: I am aware of your presence, and I welcome you into my home, but not into me. Come now. A demon came out of the grave, Ghost Girl had went back to normal, she looked up and saw X. As evil as ever. X's gravestone disappeared, and his dead corpse disappeared, since he was well, revived and alive. X: It is good to be back in Tubbyworld! Thanks for the assist, now leave! Before I change my mind about sparing you. Ghost Girl: Yes sir! I shall leave immediately. Ghost Girl ran away, she did not tell anyone about her experience reviving X. X went on to do tons of evil stuff, he had lots of chaos in his mind, he did not feel love, he only felt hatred, he was always in pure anger, he was not ready to go back to his grave, but he never would. It was now 12:15 am. X was resurrected at 11:00 pm. He was inside the mainland, at the tubbytronic superdome. He went inside and caused some noise to wake the 4 teletubbies up. X: Wake up, wake up! Let's play.... X meant let's fight when he said let's play.... Act 3 Laa Laa and Po woke up... Tinky and Dipsy woke up as well... The 4 of them were shocked, but they didn't know that what they were seeing was X. X started choking Laa Laa, almost to the point where she dies. Po: Show who you really are you monster! Dipsy: Put Laa Laa down this instant! X disappeared and Laa Laa fell to the ground, she started breathing very fast, she had almost died of being choked to death. X made the lights flicker, the Tinky and Laa Laa started freaking out. Po: Show yourself demon! Now! X looked down at them through the hole in the roof, they closed it before he could get in. He started punching the hole block, it the bolts that locked it started to get looser.... And looser..... And looser! Until, the punching stopped. They had already locked the main entrance door. They thought X could not get in. Dipsy: I think that we are safe now. No more needing to panic. Suddenly, a hand busted through the door, X kicked the door down. He was standing there evilly. Tinky Winky: Dipsy, I think you spoke too soon!!!! Laa Laa: Who are you?! X: I am the one who haunts all of your dreams... I am the one that you all left to rot.... I am the one who will kill you all tonight.... I am the Dark One! Act 4 They were shocked... X blasted black orbs at them, this blinded their vision and got them very injured and very weak. It started raining, thunder and lightning crackled. X: Can't run, Can't hide, you cannot do anything to survive. Look left, Look right, Nothing will help you to survive the fright! Ashes to ashes! Dust to dust! You're gonna die with the rest of them! Tinky Winky: I'm gonna die with the rest of them!? How many people have you killed?! X: A countless amount. It is over a thousand people ever since my resurrection! Dipsy: Argh! Let go all of us! X was choking them all, how? He has extra tentacles on his back, almost like the kraken has tentacles as arms, the extra tentacles of X act like extra arms of X. X: Make me, you puny weakling. Tinky Winky: Wait, left me to rot? -Gasp- Xavier, is that you?! Dipsy: Xavier.... Is that you buddy? X: Yes, it is me! And don't call me buddy! But now, my name is X... Remember me now? Do you all know why I am doing this now?! Laa Laa: I thought you died of blood loss outside of the mainland!! X: I did, until someone happened to come along and resurrected me from the dead! Now, this is your final moments in life, say goodbye! -Laughs- The 4 of them had discovered the truth, Xavier was X! Dipsy, filled with sadness, broke free from the choking tentacle's grasp and helped the others down! X was upset, but he decided to kill them another day. X: I'll kill you all next time we meet. I swear..... Act 5 Coming Soon....Category:Books